Are you ready for another bad poem ?
by Iykwim
Summary: Two-shot. PoV Thomas. Newtmas /!\ peut contenir des spoils /!\ A travers les épreuves qu'il endure, Thomas apprend à aimer le second du Bloc.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers tocards (rien de méchant, promis),**

 **Je poste ce petit two-shot parce que c'est la nouvelle année. Alors j'avais envie de poster quelque chose. Voilà. On va pas se mentir, y a aucune autre raison c:**

 **Plusieurs choses :  
** -Le plus important d'abord, il va y avoir des spoils, du coup je conseille à ceux qui restent de bien réfléchir si vous n'avez pas lu. Je vous assure que ce que j'ai écrit ne vaut pas le coup de se faire raconter les grandes lignes des livres. A contrario, j'ai quand même pris pas mal de libertés avec l'histoire de base. **  
-cette fic fait état d'une relation entre hommes donc si ça ne vous plait pas, partez rejoindre le w.i.c.k.e.d et échappez à cette page le plus rapidement possible.  
** -Le rating n'est pas ici pour rien. J'avoue que j'hésitais entre T et M et qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent (prudence est mère de sûreté, toi même tu sais) mais finalement ça va pas jusqu'au lemon alors T c'est bien. **  
-Les paroles en italique proviennent d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et qui s'appelle "Rat A Tat", les paroles écrites sur l'image de présentation viennent de "Miss Missing You", toutes les deux sont des œuvres du groupe Fall Out Boy (keur)  
** -L'italique entre "~" c'est juste une sorte de... de... bon pas vraiment des flash back mais... oui, si en fait... enfin ça provient du passé quoi...

 **Disclaimers :  
** -Je ne suis pas l'auteur des livres de James Dashner donc l'univers n'est pas à moi.  
 **-Les chansons appartiennent à Fall Out Boy.**  
-L'image a été créée par une talentueuse artiste dont le pseudo est MDavis.

 **Je posterai la suite l'année prochaine (pardon... je savais pourtant que c'était une blague très nulle... désolée).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _~Thomas fit mine de s'éloigner. Newt le rappela.  
-Tommy ?  
-Oui ?  
Newt s'approcha doucement et lui murmura la suite pour être sûr que les autres n'entendent pas.  
-Si j'arrive à convaincre ces tocards, on partira à la tombée de la nuit.  
Il lui adressa ensuite un mince sourire, presque imperceptible au milieu de sa mine inquiète. Et avant que Thomas n'ait pu réagir, Newt l'embrassa, un simple contact de leurs lèvres, aussi doux que bref. Puis il retourna dans la salle.~_

 _This is what we do, baby, we nightmare you.  
C'est ce que nous faisons bébé, nous te faisons cauchemarder._

Ils avaient presque tous décidé d'accepter. Thomas n'avait pas pris le temps de discuter avec Newt depuis la fin de la réunion, il avait rejoint Teresa près du gnouf et quand Poêle-à-frire était venu les mettre au courant, il avait eu autre chose à faire que de s'expliquer avec le tocard. Le verdict avait été donné, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Les préparatifs furent vite expédiés, à part des armes et de quoi se nourrir, qu'auraient-ils bien pu emmener ? Ils n'avaient rien de vraiment à eux ici. Thomas retourna auprès de Minho, vérifier une dernière fois le chemin à emprunter jusqu'au trou des Griffeurs. Il avait beau le savoir par cœur, il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe l'esprit avant le grand départ.

Teresa restait constamment à côté de lui, tout le temps collée à ses semelles. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle le laisse un peu tranquille... Ses remarques et sa présence étaient les dernières choses dont il avait besoin pour l'instant.

Lassé de tourner en rond, il sortit de la pièce. Il lançait quelques conseils de dernière minute aux blocards qu'il croisait avant que Newt ne vienne à sa rencontre. Il ne sut comment se comporter, mais ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé que le blond prit la parole.

-Tout le monde est prêt Tommy, on attend plus que toi maintenant.

D'abord déconcerté par cette attitude, il comprit le sens des mots qu'il venait d'écouter sans les entendre. Il inspira profondément et sans même répondre au second, il prit la direction de la porte nord.

Effectivement, tout le monde était rassemblé. Alby, les bras croisés, semblait le plus impatient de tous.

-Alors le bleu, t'en a fallu du temps. Faudrait peut-être se décider à agir avant qu'un autre se fasse tuer tu crois pas ?

Thomas lui laça un regard noir et Minho, qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Teresa, prit la parole, exaspéré.

-Bon c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Bien, pas que je sois contre le fait de moisir ici mais moi ça me tenterait bien d'avoir enfin un peu d'action. Qui m'aime me suive.

Et il se mit à courir sans autre forme de procès.

Thomas se lança aussitôt à sa suite, ils devaient guider les autres tous les deux et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps. Teresa fermait la marche, pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là. Il enchaîna les virages et les couloirs comme s'il avait passé sa vie à les parcourir. Ce qui, d'un certain point de vue, était plus ou moins le cas.

Le temps pour arriver au trou des Griffeurs avait semblé infini et d'un autre côté, beaucoup trop rapide. Minho fut le premier sur place et son avertissement de la main fut correctement perçu par Alby qui stoppa tous les nouveaux arrivants. Les Griffeurs les attendaient.

Il suffit de seulement quelques regards entendus pour qu'il soit décidé de se battre, certains peut-être firent demi-tour pour ne pas affronter la mort. Encore fallait-il qu'ils se souviennent du chemin à emprunter. Toutefois,Thomas ne réfléchit pas quand il se lança dans la bataille à corps perdu.

C'était difficile, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit clairement, seulement une jambe par-ci, une articulation métallique par-là. Des blocards à terre, blessés... ou morts. Thomas avait l'impression d'être aveuglé à cause du nombre trop important d'informations qui parvenaient à son cerveau. Ça ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde de ne pas voir les autres. En un éclair brusque, la pensée de Newt probablement en train de se battre à quelques mètres de là, traversa son esprit et le désarçonna une seconde. Ce qui lui valu une belle entaille au niveau du bras. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à lui, il verrait comment il allait quand il en aurait fini avec ce bout de ferraille.

 _He's his suicide blond, he's number than gold  
Il est son blond suicidaire, il vaut plus que de l'or._

Le combat ne fut pas sans perte. La plupart des blocards n'avaient pas survécu. Néanmoins une bonne partie s'en était sortie parmi lesquels se trouvaient Chuck, Minho et Newt. C'était tout ce que Thomas voulait, bien que la perte d'Alby l'affecte grandement.

Chuck s'était montré fantastique, c'était grâce à lui s'il avait réussi et il n'en était pas peu fier. Sans son aide il y aurait forcément eu plus de morts, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'un seul d'entre eux soir resté vivant.

Il revint à l'instant présent au moment où Teresa s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras, heureuse de constater qu'il était en vie. Elle lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Il s'en voulut et la serra contre lui. Même si elle était parfois énervante, il l'appréciait beaucoup et elle ne méritait pas d'être ignorée.

Pourtant, quand il croisa par hasard le regard de Newt , il sentit aussitôt le besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle semblait l'aimer lui. Mais c'était ridicule. Elle était seulement contente de savoir qu'il allait bien, pourquoi devrait-il se justifier ? Il s'écarta cependant de son amie avec un mince sourire contrit, il était temps de continuer leur chemin. Il reprit la tête des survivants avec Minho, et se mit de nouveau à courir.

* * *

 _And I said "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead,"  
Et j'ai dit "je vérifierai demain si je ne me réveille pas mort"_

Une deuxième épreuve. Comme si la première n'avait pas suffit. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez souffert. Thomas se tenait la tête dans les mains, incapable de supporter ce qu'on leur avait annoncé. Dire qu'ils se sentaient enfin hors de danger ! On leur avait fait croire à leur sauvetage juste pour leur annoncer ça ? C'était odieux ! Se rendait-ils seulement compte du choc que ça pouvait leur faire ? Se croire en sécurité pour finalement apprendre que c'était tout le contraire...

Cependant, s'il devait être franc, ce qui le surprenait le plus n'était pas cette deuxième épreuve non... Mais plutôt la facilité avec laquelle les autres l'avaient acceptée. Bien sûr ils avaient un peu rechigner, pourtant ils avaient tous finit par se plier à la volonté de l'homme-rat. Comme s'ils étaient... habitués. Ils profitaient simplement de leur dernière nuit ici avant de se lever et d'affronter une nouvelle fois le W.I.C.K.E.D. Leur manque de réaction le rendait malade et il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit à tout ce plonk.

Il essaya de contacter Teresa. Elle n'aurait pas été d'un grand réconfort, surtout ainsi éloignée, mais peut-être au moins se serait-il senti moins seul. Elle pouvait avoir une solution à lui fournir, ou au moins il pourrait savoir si elle allait bien. Il tenta trois appels, en vain. Il ne pouvait plus la contacter depuis son dernier message et la sensation de vide qu'il en ressentait n'améliorait en rien sa situation.

Soudain il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Newt se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Pas fatigué Tommy ?

Cette remarque aurait pu passer pour une simple tentative de discussion si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée d'un tel rictus.

-Pas spécialement non. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi. Je n'y arrive pas. Comment je pourrais en sachant ce qui nous attend demain ?

-Je pensais être le seul que ça dérangeait à ce point

-Ne le prends pas mal Tommy, mais tu es un vrai tocard. Tu crois sincèrement que nous ne sommes que deux à en comprendre toutes les implications ?

-Je n'ai pas remarqué d'insomnie chez beaucoup d'autres.

-Tu es nouveau, le bleu. Comment tu peux savoir ce que les autres ressentent ?

Même si Newt avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur le ton de la conversation, Thomas comprit qu'il l'avait blessé. C'était vrai. Il n'était pas impliqué dans ce genre de situation depuis très longtemps. Comparé à d'autres blocards, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de risquer sa vie tous les jours depuis des années. Finalement c'était peut-être logique qu'ils ne se soient pas révoltés. Ils avaient perdu espoir que tout redevienne normal, si normalité il y avait déjà eu.

Il regarda Newt comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le blond faisait partie de ces blocards-là. De ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à attendre de leur vie.

 _I'm the lonelier version of you I just don't know where it went wrong  
Je suis une version solitaire de toi, je ne sais seulement pas où c'est allé de travers_

-Je suis désolé Newt.

Le second soupira pour toute réponse. Puis il leva les yeux et les ancra dans ceux de Thomas

-Et si tu essayais de te rappeler Tommy ? Je sais que c'est difficile, que personne ici n'a réussi à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit mais toi... Toi tu es différent. Tu l'as toujours été. Si quelqu'un est capable de nous aider c'est peut-être toi ! Si tu essayais de te souvenir de l'idée qu'ils avaient derrière la tête en nous demandant tout ça ?

-Me souvenir ? Mais me souvenir de quoi ? Je suis arrivé ici sans mémoire, remis à zéro par une nécessité qui m'échappe complètement. J'ai seulement sompris que j'ai été envoyé ici pour terminer la première épreuve. Je sais également que j'étais parmi ceux qui ont eu l'idée de vous faire ça ! J'ai déjà tenté tu sais ? De retrouver la mémoire. Je ne suis pas si tocard. Mais rien ne m'est revenu. Et en admettant même que j'arrive à me rappeler quoi que ce soit, qu'est-ce que je pourrais apprendre d'autre sur moi ? Tu as pensé que ça pouvait m'effrayer de faire ce genre d'expérience ?

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention d'en révéler autant. Newt l'avait fait se sentir coupable, comme si tout était sa faute. Et c'était probablement le cas. Ce sentiment d'impuissance le mettait en colère, autant contre les abrutis du W.I.C.K.E.D que contre lui-même. Pourtant, même si personne n'y pouvait rien à présent, il se sentait le besoin de se justifier auprès du second, plus qu'auprès de n'importe qui d'autre.

Newt céda. Si il avait fondé quelque espoir sur Thomas, il n'en avait désormais plus. Ça ne servait à rien de chercher une réponse qui n'existait pas. Il s'approcha lentement et prit Thomas dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son cou.

-C'est pas grave Tommy. Tant pis, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Thomas n'en revenait pas. Newt avait tendance à changer de comportement d'un extrême à l'autre. Soit il l'ignorait totalement, soit il lui parlait comme il parlait à n'importe lequel de leurs amis, soit... soit il lui donnait ce petit sentiment d'importance, cette confiance en lui dont il avait tant besoin. Newt était autant celui qui le faisait douter que celui qui l'encourageait à persévérer. Parfois il se demandait si le blond faisait ça pour l'aider ou si il cherchait seulement à trouver un moyen de s'en sortir...

 _We're all fighting growing old in the hopes of a few minutes more  
Nous nous battons tous pour grandir dans l'espoir de quelques minutes en plus_

Malheureusement, quelles que soient ses intentions, Thomas ne pouvait rien pour lui, pas plus que pour les autres d'ailleurs. Pire encore, l'attitude du blond le mettait dans tout ces états. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui, il se sentait comme un enfant têtu qui s'obstine à s'opposer aux décisions des adultes par pur esprit de contradiction.

Il repoussa Newt un peu brusquement. Il n'avait pas besoin en plus de se poser des questions existentielles sur le second. Malgré cette réflexion, incité par l'heure tardive et le fait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux sans possibilité d'être dérangés, il décida tout à coup de poser la question qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête depuis des jours.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce jour-là ?

L'intéressé releva la tête, il était passé d'un état d'abattement et de résignation à un comportement de chasseur traquant sa proie. Thomas avait la sensation de se faire analyser sous toutes les coutures, d'être pris au piège sans moyen d'en réchapper.

 _I'm about to make your sweat roll backward  
Je suis en train de faire rouler ta transpiration à l'envers_

Le silence sembla s'éterniser et l'atmosphère devint pesante. Newt avait arrêté de le dévisager et jouait maintenant avec ses mains. Thomas pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer, il semblait légèrement gêné. Le brun, lui, se sentait tiraillé entre l'excitation d'avoir enfin une réponse et la peur de ce qu'elle serait. Il n'avait pas envisagé d'avoir un jour cette discussion avec l'autre blocard.

 _And your heart beat in reverse  
Et ton cœur battre à l'envers_

Puis un sourire étira le coin de la bouche du blond, il se mordit les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de rire puis il se pencha de nouveau à l'oreille de Thomas pour lui murmurer.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Tommy. Bonne nuit.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et rejoint son lit sans même se retourner tandis que Thomas relâchait le souffle qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience de retenir.

* * *

 _This is where you come to beg_ , _killing fields of fire to a congress of ravens  
C'est là que tu viens supplier, un champ de bataille de feu à un congrès de corbeaux_

Quand ils avaient trouvé Jorge et Brenda, Thomas avait cru que ce serait plus facile de se diriger à travers la Terre Brûlée. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Cette épreuve avait été beaucoup plus difficile que la première, surtout au niveau émotionnel.

Tout d'abord il avait fallu se débarrasser des autres qui les accompagnaient et apprendre à connaître les nouveaux. Brenda avait semblé apprécier Minho plus qu'amicalement et faisait tout pour lui parler dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Pourtant c'était avec lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée au milieu des égouts de la ville, piégés ensemble par des fondus au bout du rouleau. Non seulement il avait eu la peur de sa vie mais en plus il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour ses amis, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et s'ils allaient bien. Si Newt allait bien.

Ensuite il y avait eu leur capture. S'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés avoir aussi bêtement, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il aurait dû se méfier davantage quand Brenda lui avait parlé de cet endroit étrange. Heureusement que les blocards étaient arrivés à temps pour les sortir de là, sinon il ne préférait pas savoir dans quel état ils auraient été.

Ils avaient avancé un peu plus en dehors de la cité et Brenda avait continué à sympathiser avec le maton des coureurs sous les quolibets moqueurs mais néanmoins bon enfant des autres. Thomas, lui, avait dû affronter les venues de Newt plusieurs fois. Quand il était descendu du berg après sa blessure, Newt s'était tacitement désigné pour veiller sur lui et il en profitait un maximum. Au début Thomas était un peu agacé par les ''débordements'' du second quand il poussait ''accidentellement'' sa main un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour l'aider à se tenir debout.

Puis, plus ça allait et plus il attendait ces contacts tout en les redoutant. Il ne comprenait pas les sensations que Newt faisait naître en lui mais il était sûr d'une chose, le blond ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard, même s'il n'osait pas lui faire comprendre plus directement. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le second avait toujours été celui qu'il appréciait le plus mais de là à le considérer comme autre chose qu'un ami... ça ne lui paraissait pas normal.

Pourtant, il avait finit par s'habituer aux mains de plus en plus aventureuses du tocard, il commençait même à apprécier ses ''caresses''. Et quand il fut assez solide pour ne plus avoir besoin d'aide, il regretta la présence de l'autre à ses côtés, la chaleur de ses bras autour de ses hanches.

Il eut d'abord honte de ressentir de telles choses et se demanda s'il était le premier avec lequel Newt s'amusait ainsi. Après plusieurs heures à peser le pour et le contre, il avait finalement décidé de lui demander à demi-mots si, dans le labyrinthe, il avait autrefois été _intime_ avec l'un des autres. Le blond avait intensément rougit, tout comme lui, puis il avait répondu que non et l'avait charrié sur sa question. Encore une fois, il passait d'un extrême à l'autre, de timide il était devenu joueur.

Peu de temps après, Newt était venu le rejoindre juste avant leur rencontre avec le groupe B. Il s'était allongé près de lui alors que les autres essayaient de trouver le sommeil. Il l'avait regardé en silence et n'avait pas bougé. Thomas avait bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il attendait mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il avait alors abandonné et tenté de s'endormir.

Quand il eut atteint la lisière entre le sommeil et l'éveil, il avait senti le poids d'un corps contre le sien puis une bouche sur la sienne. Sans se poser de question, il avait enlacé le garçon au dessus de lui et avait répondu au baiser. Newt avait alors commencé à faire dévier ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le baiser s'était intensifié. Il s'échauffait doucement sous les doigts experts du second et ne retenait ses gémissements qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre d'expérience mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y participer avec enthousiasme. Il avait descendu l'une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de l'autre et traçait de petites arabesques juste pour l'affoler un peu plus.

Thomas aurait été incapable de dire jusqu'où ils auraient pu aller si Aris ne s'était pas approché d'eux en espérant parler au brun. Par chance, ils avaient réussi à se séparer pile avant son arrivée et le nouveau n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'en était pourtant fallu de peu.


	2. Chapter 2

L'épisode passé, il y avait alors eu toute cette histoire avec Teresa et ses apparitions régulières plus étranges les unes que les autres. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par s'allier à Aris pour lui faire endurer ses diverses folies et ainsi trahir définitivement la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre et avait désormais résolu de ne plus y faire attention. Après tout il n'avait jamais été plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était des autres. Seulement elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait et il avait du mal à accepter qu'elle ait réussi à le rouler aussi facilement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider entre lui garder rancœur et la pardonner. D'un autre côté, si elle avait réellement été obligée de commettre ces actes, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute...

Enfin, à l'orée de leur victoire face à la terre brûlée, ce fut l'affrontement final avec les créatures à ampoules sous un orage déchaîné qu'ils avaient enduré. Thomas avait du mal à se rappeler entièrement ce combat, il se souvenait juste de la montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait fait tenir encore un peu, assez longtemps pour rejoindre l'appareil et aider les autres à en faire de même. Ils avaient failli ne pas réussir à tous monter dans ce foutu berg à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage. Mais l'épreuve était terminée. Il avait du mal à en ressentir un quelconque soulagement, on leur avait déjà dit une fois qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Qu'est-ce qui leur prouvait maintenant que ce n'était pas un nouveau faux sauvetage pour tester leur aptitude à gérer ce genre d'événements ?

Thomas s'était levé, reprenant son souffle. Il était parti s'asseoir entre Newt et Brenda. De tout ceux qui étaient arrivés jusqu'au ''refuge'', aucun n'avait échoué à rejoindre le berg. Il soupira de soulagement, ses amis les plus proches avaient survécu une nouvelle fois. Mu par une envie soudaine de le sentir près de lui après tant de temps de séparation, il avait tenté de prendre discrètement la main du second. Comme s'il s'était brûlé, Newt l'avait vivement retirée de son emprise, s'était levé en maugréant tout bas « retourne avec ta Teresa chérie » et il était parti bavarder avec Chuck et Minho, toute trace de colère disparue de son visage.

Newt était jaloux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Jaloux parce qu'amoureux. Un violent sentiment de honte s'immisça en Thomas. Il se sentait le dernier des tocards. Évidement qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perçu l'attitude de la brune à son égard. Pour le second, comme pour les autres, voir Thomas et Teresa revenir vers eux pratiquement main dans la main sans aucune colère ou mépris apparents... Ils en avaient sûrement tiré les mauvaises conclusions.

Pendant le trajet il avait cherché à s'entretenir avec le blocard, seul à seul. Malheureusement ce dernier faisait tout pour l'éviter. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler librement devant les autres, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre eux et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait déballer ça sans le consentement préalable du second. Et ça, Newt aussi le savait parfaitement. Il s'était donc assuré d'être toujours entouré et s'éloignait soigneusement du brun dès que celui-ci s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Étant donné que ce comportement du chat et de la souris commençait à éveiller les soupçons, Thomas abandonna, laissant à son ami le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour accepter de lui parler. Il avait donc cessé d'attirer son attention et avait passivement attendu la fin de leur voyage.

* * *

 _Remember me as I am not as I was  
Souviens toi de moi tel que je suis, non tel que j'étais  
_

 _~-Je t'ai toujours détesté Tommy ! Toujours ! C'était de ta faute, c'est à cause de toi qu'on nous a fait subir tout ça !  
-Newt, s'il te plaît...  
-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je boite comme ça Tommy ? Je ne crois pas que je te l'ai déjà raconté.  
-Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
-J'ai essayé de me suicider. Dans le labyrinthe. Je suis monté sur un de ces foutus mur et je me suis jeté dans le vide. Alby m'a retrouvé et ramené au bloc avant la fermeture des portes. Je détestais cet endroit ! Et tout était de ta faute !  
-Newt, je t'en pris arrête.  
Il ne l'avait pas écouté et était parti s'enfermer dans le petit bureau du quartier général.~ _

Les images de la mort de Chuck revenaient sans cesse au premier plan de ses pensées, se rejouant en boucle à l'infini. Il avait tiré. Il avait tiré et il l'avait tué. Il lui avait promis de le protéger et c'est pourtant lui qui avait mis fin à ses jours. Mais comment faire autrement ?Newt, Mihno et lui l'avaient rencontré sur le chemin du quartier général du Bras Droit. Le jeune garçon n'était pas immunisé, il avait été capturé par des Immunes et emmené ils ne savaient où. En le voyant seul au milieu de la route ils avaient voulu l'aider... Ils étaient sortis de la voiture et avait avancé lentement vers le garçon. Il avait d'abord paru conscient et avait semblé se souvenir d'eux...

Le temps qu'ils comprennent que leur ami n'existait plus il était déjà trop tard. Newt s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol par le plus jeune. Minho avait voulu s'interposer, Thomas ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Il l'avait attrapé par la taille, les faisant tomber tous les deux et refusait de le lâcher. Le maton n'avait rien pour se défendre et il n'était pas prudent de le laisser partir. Il lui criait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, il faisait tout pour se libérer de son emprise mais le brun s'assit sur lui et ne céda pas. Il avait du se dépêcher d'agir, le blond -même s'il avait réussi à se remettre debout- ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la force que déployait le fondu.

Tandis que son cœur plongeait dans un abîme de ténèbres, il avait dégainé son arme, visé du mieux qu'il avait pu et pressé la détente. Minho avait alors cessé de se débattre, Newt avait lâché le bâton qui lui servait de défense, et Chuck s'était effondré devant leurs yeux, sans vie.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son geste, évidemment que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Voir le jeune blocard dans cet état avait été déjà assez éprouvant pour qu'il ne soit obligé d'ajouter sa mort à ses actes les plus impardonnables. Malheureusement Chuck n'avait plus rien de l'ami rieur et sensible qu'il avait été. Si Thomas l'avait laissé faire, non seulement il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'intervenir, mais en plus Newt serait mort avec lui. Le choix avait été pénible, mais vite fait. Dans le feu de l'action il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer plus d'options. Chuck n'aurait jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit, surtout dans de telles conditions où il n'était plus lui-même.

La perte de leur ami les avait tous trois beaucoup affectés. Minho ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il comprenait la nécessité de son geste et il avait avoué qu'il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'il avait essayé de renouer le contact avec le second depuis ce moment. C'était seulement à cet instant qu'il avait eu le courage nécessaire pour l'affronter. Il s'était alors rendu compte de la douleur de l'autre, à quel point il en avait souffert. Chuck était mort à quelques centimètres de son visage parce que Thomas voulait lui sauver la vie. Le brun supposait qu'il s'en voulait autant qu'il lui en voulait à lui ou au W.I.C.K.E.D d'avoir commis un acte si horrible. Il lui faudrait sûrement beaucoup de temps pour s'en relever.

Thomas ne pouvait même pas lui faire entendre raison. Encore une fois, il manquait atrocement de temps. Il avait l'impression de n'être jamais libre de ses mouvements. Mais s'il voulait lancer une offensive pour faire payer le W.I.C.K.E.D une bonne fois pour toutes, il fallait se dépêcher. Encore une fois, il devrait attendre avant d'avoir un tête à tête avec le blond. S'il ne mourrait pas avant. Dans un état second, il écouta les directives de Gally qui mettait au point une stratégie sous l'œil approbateur de Minho.

* * *

 _You need to lower your standards cause it's never getting any better than this  
Tu dois revoir tes ambitions à la baisse car ça ne sera jamais mieux que ça_

Tout s'était passé très vite. Trop même pour le crâne déjà surchargé de Thomas. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent c'est qu'il devait rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient probablement dans le bâtiment. Pantelant, il sortit du lit d'hôpital et se mit en route à travers le dédale de couloirs. En chemin il croisa Aris et Minho, ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre, sans s'arrêter de courir une seule seconde.

-Hey Thomas, sympa ces petites vacances ?

-J'ai raté quoi ?

-Bah ! Rien d'inhabituel, plusieurs morts, pas trop de blessés... pas de nouveauté en somme. Ah si en fait ! Pour une fois c'est du côté du W.I.C.K.E.D, pas du notre. Enfin ça risque pas de durer si on se magne pas un peu de sortir de là !

-J'ai un plan pour...

-Je sais, Brenda aussi. C'est pour ça que là on va libérer les Immunes, parce que tu vois, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je ne cours pas juste pour le fun.

-Alors tu sais pour le transplat ?

-Oui, Brenda, Poêle-à-frire et d'autres s'occupent de le trouver, ils viendront nous rejoindre après. Je sais pas pourquoi on a la vague impression que c'est nous qui prendrons le plus de temps.

-Où est Newt ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles il était avec certains du Bras Droit et une petite partie de notre groupe pour retenir les membres du W.I.C.K.E.D qui nous courraient encore après. Que veux-tu, ils me veulent tous. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais ça devient lassant tu sais. Jorge est là-bas aussi, tout comme toi et Brenda, il avait les plans, il me les a filés.

Thomas n'avait aucune idée de comment son ami pouvait paraître aussi désinvolte. Enfin c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis, il voulait voir Newt, tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le savoir encore en danger, surtout après leur dispute.

Minho dû remarquer sa mine inquiète car, toujours sans s'arrêter, il lui déclara.

-Tu sais Thomas on n'a pas besoin de toi ici. Je sais que tu es notre héros national mais je pense qu'on pourra se débrouiller sans toi cette fois. Va voir comment les autres s'en sortent et aide les eux, ils en ont sûrement plus besoin. On s'est séparés dans le couloir 3 du premier étage, ils doivent encore y être.

-Merci Minho. A tout à l'heure !

-C'est ça, à plus le bleu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et accéléra encore tandis que Thomas repartait en sens inverse.

Retrouver les autres ne fut pas une mince affaire, tous les plans du bâtiment s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il tomba enfin sur leur groupe, mené par Jorge et Teresa.

-Tom !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer.

-Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Ça va Teresa, content de te revoir aussi.

Il s'arracha à son emprise et chercha désespéramment des yeux le second.

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Newt ? Minho m'a dit qu'il devait être avec vous.

-Newt... Oh Tom je suis désolée... Il était avec nous mais... Ils étaient trop nombreux et on a du s'enfuir. D'autres membres du Bras Droit sont arrivés et nous ont aidés mais certains étaient déjà morts lors du premier affrontement et... on n'a pas vu Newt depuis.

-Non...

-Tom, je suis désolée.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce que c'était ? Teresa ! Ou étiez-vous ?

-Là-bas, juste à l'étage en dessous, mais s'il te plaît Tom... Tom reviens !

Sans réfléchir Thomas s'était remis à courir jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, il entendit la voix lointaine de Jorge disant à Teresa de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il savait surement ce qu'il faisait. Pas que ce soit entièrement faux, même si pas totalement vrai non plus... Il atteint le couloir rapidement. Essoufflé il mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre de l'air. Heureusement, le couloir était désert suite à l'intervention du Bras Droit et seuls les cadavres des créateurs jonchaient le sol. Il ne vit pas celui du blocard. Il l'appela doucement, espérant le trouver non loin de là.

-Newt ? Newt, tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Il réitéra l'appel une ou deux fois avant d'entendre une respiration saccadée. Il se rapprocha prudemment de la source du bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce juste à côté. Quand il fut assez près de la porte pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il poussa une exclamation de soulagement mêlée à un hoquet d'horreur en constatant l'état du second. Adossé contre la porte, il tenait son pied blessé à deux mains. Il s'était pris une balle dans sa mauvaise jambe. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment mal mais Thomas se doutait qu'il contrôlait sa souffrance du mieux possible, ça devait faire un moment qu'il était là. Les traces de sang que Thomas aperçu du coin de l'œil signifiaient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à marcher plus de deux mètres avant de tomber. Il se précipita vers son ami puis s'accroupit devant lui.

 _If my love is a weapon there's no second guessing when I say...  
Si mon amour est une arme, il n'y a pas de second questionnement quand je dis...  
_

-Newt ! Newt est-ce que ça va ?

-Dégage !

-Attends, je vais t'aider, on peut pas rester là, il faut partir. Accroche-toi à moi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ?

-Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Je ne veux pas te voir Thomas ! Pas toi.

-S'il te plait Newt, s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas te laisser là !

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça Tommy ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-moi ici. Laisse-les revenir finir le boulot. Fais comme les autres. Ils n'ont même pas chercher à savoir si j'étais bien mort. Ils ont juste détalé comme des foutus lapins.

-Newt, je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient ça, je ne pouvais pas savoir... Viens avec moi. S'il te plaît.

-Va te faire voir ! Tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu veux m'aider maintenant hein ? Pourquoi tu me laisse pas crever comme tous les autres ? Ça t'amuses c'est ça ?

-S'il te plaît...

 _If my heart is a grenade you pull the pin and say...  
Si mon coeur est une grenade, tu tires l'épingle et dis...  
_

-Je te hais Tommy... Si tu savais comme je te hais.

Le blond baissa la tête, essayant vainement de cacher les larmes de frustration qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il aimait Thomas tout en le détestant pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il le haïssait parce qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Tout comme le W.I.C.K.E.D avait possédé son cerveau, sa mémoire et sa vie, le brun lui arrachait son cœur. Newt avait toujours vu les choses sous un angle plus sombre que n'importe qui, ce qu'il endurait depuis son entrée au bloc l'avait complètement détruit psychologiquement et ceux qui étaient arrivés à ce stade de dépression avaient mis fin à leurs jours depuis longtemps.

Thomas décida de prendre ses précautions, il faudrait y aller doucement. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la caressa lentement de son pouce tout en entremêlant leurs doigts. Le blond ne resserra pas la prise mais ne fit rien pour s'en défaire. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, sans rien dire. Newt pleurait en silence, le regard toujours rivé au sol. D'une voix brisée il finit par reprendre la parole.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Tommy ?

Pour toute réponse, Thomas plaça son autre main contre sa joue et lui fit relever la tête. Il voulait que leur regard se croise avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, le plus doux possible, sans appuyer. Juste assez pour que le second enregistre l'information. Puis il s'écarta légèrement pour lui souffler.

-Je t'aime Tocard.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Newt ne le repoussa pas. Il l'observa un moment, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et qu'il voulait être sûr que l'autre ne se moquait pas. Puis, avec ferveur, il saisit son tee-shirt à pleine main et l'embrassa brutalement, y mettant toute la force dont il était encore capable. Il força les barrières du brun pour passer sa langue dans sa bouche et entama un combat sans merci avec sa jumelle.

C'était un baiser désespéré, plein de douleur et pourtant plein d'amour. Leur dents s'entrechoquaient, leur souffle irrégulier les faisaient se séparer mais dès que l'un d'eux s'écartait un tant soit peu, l'autre venait écraser de nouveau leurs lèvres ensembles.

Quand il se séparèrent enfin, les mots hachés à cause de son souffle court, Thomas regarda Newt et lui murmura dans un rire nerveux.

-Tu... m'as manqué... imbécile !

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, plus simplement cette fois mais avec une telle intensité que le second se sépara de lui, chancelant. Thomas prit ensuite le blond sous les bras et l'aida à se mettre debout. Newt se laissa tomber sur son épaule.

-Pardon Tommy, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. Je ne te déteste pas. Pardon.

-C'est rien Newt, t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir. Appuies toi sur moi, on va rejoindre les autres.

Tout en portant le second, incapable de marcher sur sa jambe blessée, il sortit le plan de sa poche de pantalon. Même s'il avait enfin retrouvé Newt, c'était encore loin d'être terminé, les murs commençaient déjà à trembler.

* * *

En regardant la cabane brûler, Thomas avait ressentit un sentiment de soulagement immense parcourir tout son être, sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé pleinement depuis trop longtemps. Ils avaient réussi, tout était enfin fini. Grâce à la chancelière ils avaient atterris dans un monde ou, certes, tout était à refaire, cependant ils étaient enfin en sûreté. Pour de vrai cette fois. Plus de morts, plus de W.I.C.K.E.D, plus d'expériences, rien que la vie, enfin.

 _Go boy, go boy, run for your life_  
 _Vas y mon gars, vas y mon gars, cours pour ta vie_

Courir, ça il l'avait toujours fait. D'abord parce qu'il voulait trouver une sortie à ce foutu labyrinthe, parce que c'était la première chose qu'il avait désirée en se réveillant dans cette place en enfer.

 _Go boy, go boy, run for your life_  
 _Vas y mon gars, vas y mon gars, cours pour ta vie_

Puis il avait couru pour sauver sa vie, une fois de plus. Sans se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient. Sans se soucier de ceux qui tombaient, sans se soucier de ceux qui ne se relèveraient jamais.

 _Go boy, go boy, run for your life_  
 _Vas y mon gars, vas y mon gars, cours pour ta vie_

Et il avait continué à courir jusqu'ici. Il était arrivé complètement épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Exténué, à bout de souffle, en vie. Lui. Et pas tant d'autres qui avaient péri d'une façon horrible par sa faute. Seulement lui et quelques chanceux. Et même si c'était horrible, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable d'être profondément heureux que Newt fasse partie de ces derniers.

* * *

Ce soir, tous ensemble rassemblés autour d'un grand feu, comme à l'époque du Bloc, ils avaient décidé de célébrer le passage à l'année une. Leur première vraie année de liberté.

Ils avaient à tout reconstruire de leurs mains : des abris, des champs à cultiver, des outils, des vêtements... C'était rudimentaire mais le reste viendrait avec le temps. Leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné mais Brenda savait qu'une ville de repli existait dans cet endroit, ils finiraient bien par la trouver un jour.

Cette nouvelle année qui commençait leur signifiait tant de choses ! Une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux souvenirs, de nouvelles difficultés aussi mais de nouvelles perspectives. Il avait fallu tout recommencer depuis le début. Non pas oublier mais avancer. Pour les autres.

Thomas, un verre à la main regardait les flammes danser devant lui. C'était une sensation étrange que de savoir qu'un an déjà était passé depuis leur arrivée. Il observa Newt s'avancer vers lui et tourna son regard vers le sien. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux à présent.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais me souhaiter bonne année.

L'ancien second passa ses bras autour des épaules de Thomas et l'embrassa langoureusement, longtemps. Quand il se détacha de son ami, il eu un léger sourire en coin avant de lui répondre.

Thomas sourit, sous le charme de ce tocard avec qui il avait dû batailler pour le garder à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Sa nouvelle vie, il continuait à la bâtir avec ceux qu'il aimait. Et par dessus tout, avec son imbécile de blondinet boiteux.

Lui qui avait toujours couru, maintenant, il prendrait son temps.

-Premier jour, le bleu. Debout et en selle. *****

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous avez relevé quelque faute que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

 *** : Traduction du mieux que j'ai pu de l'anglais "day one greenie, rise and shine". Malheureusement 'rise and shine' est une expression intraduisible en français tout simplement parce qu'elle n'existe pas chez nous. Je sais que du coup ça fait un peu bizarre mais je trouve que c'est mieux ça que de mettre 'lèves-toi et marches' xD**

 **Pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là je peux vous révéler un secret. En fait j'avoue que j'ai été un peu prise par le temps et cette fic' ne donne pas vraiment le rendu que j'aurais aimé ^^' En plus je voulais poster ce chapitre le 1 mais par concours de circonstances beeeen... voilà.  
J'espère que cette histoire vous aura quand même plût et peut-être à bientôt.  
**

 **Ah et surtout...**

 **JOYEUX HALLOWEEN CHERS PETITS LECTEURS FABULEUX QUE VOUS ÊTES !**

 **Bisous :D**

 ** _Pour toutes éventuelles reviews de personnes qui n'auraient pas de compte sur ce chap', je répondrai sur mon profil._**


End file.
